Be Careful what You Wish For
by K-chu
Summary: The Uchiha brothers were far from normal. They had a secret. A secret they would kill over. Girls thought they had looks that could kill. They didn't realize just how much until they were in a body bag, drifting down the Pacific into oblivion. If only Sakura knew this the day she knocked on their door. Sasu/Saku, ItaSasu. Dark.


**Rating: **M for Sexual Content

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, ItaSasu, possible ItaSaku

**Author's Notes: **Probably not the best idea to start another multi-chaptered fic but I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally decided to type it up. I feel like I should be disappointed in myself for coming up with such a dark, messed up plot, lol. Please be aware that there is some **incest, **so if that's not your thing then it may be a good idea not to read. I feel like I might possibly be the only SasuSaku fangirl who also likes ItaSasu *swt*

I'd appreciate any reviews you can give me, thanks!

Update (Sept 20): Made some minor edits.

* * *

**Be Careful what You Wish For**

Sakura beamed excitedly as she hurriedly made her way up the path, toward a small set of wooden steps that led to a large oak door. Today, after years of bad luck, was finally her day. She wasn't very popular at school. In fact, she was lucky if anyone even noticed her at all. Her small stature and flat chest didn't exactly scream a teenage boys wildest fantasy. It was more cute than sexy. And, her shyness made it difficult to make friends, so she spent most of her time studying and excelling in school.

It didn't start as a great day. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She missed her bus, which resulted in her arriving five minutes late for her first class. Then, she spent another five minutes rummaging through her bag in search of a pen to take notes with, but realized she'd forgotten her pencil case at home. _Stupid! _

The teacher, unimpressed, tossed a pencil at her and told her to come in for detention at the end of the day. The class snickered at her mortified face. She'd never received detention before. The entire day, unshed tears prickled in the corner of her eyes.

When she finally made it to the detention room, the teacher seemed to have forgotten and was in a hurry to leave.

"Um, sensei… y-you told me to come for… detention," she sputtered out the sentence, close to a complete meltdown.

"Ah, Haruno-san." The teacher looked up from his desk as he packed away his materials for the day.

"That's right… You can," he tried to think of a punishment to cover up that he'd completely forgotten about giving her detention. Eyes lighting up, he took out a binder from his bag and handed it to her, "drop this off at Uchiha-san's house. He's been absent for a week and his homework is piling up."

Her teacher quickly departed, leaving Sakura in a state of shock turned euphoria.

Yes. On this day, the clouds parted and the gods shone down on her for the first time ever.

.

.

She searched through her large book bag and withdrew a binder with several papers placed neatly inside.

After years of silently watching the most handsome and mysterious boy she'd ever laid eyes upon, she finally had the perfect excuse to talk to him. At last, she'd have those smoldering dark eyes directly on her. Everything about him made her heart flutter in her chest, made her body tingle, and made her smile uncontrollably. At night, she would dream of how he'd spot her in the sea of students at their high school. Their eyes would meet, she would blush and he would smirk. Then, he'd stalk his way over to her with that messy black hair of his, lean down until they were but a hair's breadth apart, and whisper in her ear something cheesy like, '_I've been waiting all my life to meet a girl like you_'.

Chaaa!

Sakura squealed, and slapped her cheeks with her hands. _Like Sasuke-kun would say something like that!_ She was so hopelessly in love. She loved him ever since the first day she spotted him. Most people would find it difficult to believe that she could love someone without ever having talked to them, but she knew deep in her heart that what she felt was love.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she reached up and rang the doorbell.

Seconds pass and turn into a minute. She decides to knock.

_Tap tap tap. _

She knocks three times and waits, praying he's home. Another minute passes and she frowns. _Great, so much for this being my day! _

Hesitantly, she decided to knock once more. Her parents did always say that persistence is key.

Waiting for another minute, she at lasts remits with a deep sigh of disappointment. Turning, she starts making her way back down the steps when she hears the door creak open.

Excitement pools in her stomach and she whips around with such speed that it causes her foot to catch on the step. She tumbles forward, seeing a blur of black before making a nice face plant with the porch floor.

"Itaiiii!" She cries. Her arms are sprawled out in front of her and her legs are thrown messily over the steps she'd just been climbing. In front of her, the binder and papers she had in her hands just moments ago are lying messily about.

Initially, she's not really aware of anything, other than that she's in a rather uncomfortable position on the ground. Then, pain rushes to her head, knees and palms. She touches the sore spot on her forehead and winces when she draws back and sees a few drops of blood on her fingers. Her black tights are torn and angry red scrapes mar her hands and knees. For the second time that day, tears form in her eyes and she sniffs as she manages to pull herself up enough to sit in a heap on the wooden floor.

Completely oblivious to the male in front of her, she starts to cry. And not just a little bit, big fat tears roll down her cheeks and her nose starts to get runny. Her tolerance for pain was quite low.

She always did cry too easily.

Sasuke, stares down at pathetic excuse of a girl without making a move to help her. He'd been roused from his sleep by the doorbell, and only bothered to answer it on a whim. Usually he ignored it, unless he knew he was expecting someone. Leaning against the doorframe, he watches as she wipes hot tears from her eyes. Her hair is an abnormal, cotton candy pink colour, reaching just above her shoulders. He can't see much other than that as her head is bowed in pain.

Come to think of it, he thinks he's seen that light pink hair before. Examining her uniform more thoroughly, he realizes she attends the same school as him. Meaning…

_That's right. _Hit mind clicks. She's one of those girls that's always pining after him from a distance. Not that he really pays attention to her. It's just hard to miss that hair of hers. Was she here to confess?

How pathetic.

But. Rejecting her in a cruel and malicious way could make his day a bit more exciting. His heart flutters a bit at the thought. Though it's a little desperate that such an action would bring him entertainment. He's been bored as shit lately and this is the best he's got.

He watches her as she rubs her eyes again before hesitantly looking up at him. As soon as her green eyes meet his, they widen and she looks back down at her lap.

How embarrassing!

The tears start afresh, this time in humiliation instead of pain. She wishes with all her might that the ground will open up and suck her inside, but as the seconds tick by she comes to realize that's not going to happen. His impassive expression makes her feel completely worthless. He must think she's the most pathetic person ever!

She draws her hands up to her chest and fidgets with her fingers, while trying to stem the tide of tears and think of what to say. Should she try to make small talk or just toss his homework at his feet and run with the shred of hope that maybe, just maybe, her tendency of being forgotten by others will actually play in her favour this once.

She debates her next course of action.

Sasuke frowns at the girl. Although he only saw them for a second, her vibrant green eyes shone with such purity and innocence that it almost made him drop his usual expressionless face. They were the most captivating eyes he'd ever seen, even if her overall appearance was nothing special. Something about her was different from most girls. First of all, she's sobbing at his feet instead of throwing herself on him seductively. Second, she has the strangest colour of hair he's ever seen. Seriously, pink hair? Third, those eyes of hers stirred something within him.

He speaks before he really even realizes what he's saying. It's uncharacteristic of his usually contemplative self.

"Name?" He cuts out blankly.

Impatiently, he waits for her to answer and observes as she shifts her legs and sniffs again before opening her mouth.

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She looks up at him with puffy, red eyes and pink cheeks. A myriad of emotions shine brightly in her eyes; he can see the hurt, disappointment, humiliation, and... Adoration?

_It's been a while since he had a girl look at him like that._

He ignores the shiver of excitement that runs down his spine.

Bending down, he reaches out a hand to her to which she accepts quite timidly. When their hands touch, he's taken aback by the slight tingling he feels. But, he doesn't let the surprise register on his perfectly chiseled face. Instead, he glares at their connected hands.

_Is this what people mean when they say sparks go flying? _

He draws his hand back quickly once she's standing, and gives himself another chance to give her a look over, while she picks up the papers and binder dropped on the ground. She's flat, and lacks curves of any depth. She's at least a head shorter than him and has such a slim body frame that it'd be no challenge to snap her in two. Not only that, but one simple touch is enough to send a bashful blush sweeping across her cheeks.

_Not my type. _

His type is quite the opposite; curves, dark hair, seductive smile, loose morals.

Yet, he still feels a pull of excitement at the thought of filling those innocent eyes of hers was something more than just pain and humiliation. The things he could do to her…

No.

He has a code he has to abide by, and he must not ignore it.

Sakura fidgets nervously under his gaze, still looking off to the side because she lacked the confidence to stare him in the eyes directly. She always knew Sasuke was an intense person, but to know it's just the two of them… she smiles softly. He even helped her up. He really was a kind person despite the cold exterior.

"A-no… Sasuke-kun," she speaks quietly and manages to peer up at him briefly. Seeing his handsome face causes her cheeks to tinge pink and her heart to flutter.

_God_, the way she said his name. So soft and sweet. Many girls had called out his name before, but they never managed to sound nearly as innocent.

Pulling the door open fully, he took a step back, silently inviting her in. The voice in his head told him this was a mistake but he had to find out what exactly about this girl made his body act before his thoughts.

The action took her off guard, so her lips parted to release a soft gasp. Only in her dreams did Sasuke invite her into his house! She took a step forward, pausing at the doorframe.

_This is it. _

She finally gets to talk to him. Giggling softly, she steps inside and watches as Sasuke clicked the door shut behind her. Who would believe her if she told them she'd been invited inside Sasuke's house? The thought made her giddy.

"So…" Sasuke said as he turned to lean back against the door. His head tilted, questioningly. He still didn't know why she was here.

"Oh! I brought your homework for the week!" She beamed happily and held out the binder for him.

Taking it slowly from her, he let their fingers purposely brush in order to see her reaction. _And to feel that tingling sensation once more_. It was instantaneous. Her lips parted, eyes widened and her head turned to stare at the ground.

He had to force down the urge to smirk. This girl stirred something dark inside him.

"Ah." Opening up the binder, his eyes briefly scanned the homework and assignments piling up from all the classes he'd been skipping lately. It wasn't that he was bad at school. In fact, quite the opposite. He was such a brilliant student that he could skip every class and still manage to ace the course. It was this reason in the first place that kept the teachers from getting overly upset when he failed to show up.

His eyes darkened when a plan entered his mind.

"Say," he drawled out lazily, "do you think you could explain this to me?" He passed her a random homework sheet from biology.

The transformation in her demeanor was impressive.

If there was anything Sakura was confident in, it was her intelligence. So, as she scanned over the sheet on genetics, she couldn't help but straighten up her posture. Explaining her academic teachings always brought her within her element.

Speaking up confidently, she began to explain the assignment to Sasuke.

"Well, you see, the purpose of the assignment is to understand the role of dominant and recessive genes. A dominant gene is one that—"

Sasuke held up his hand to stop her and pushed off the door.

"Kitchen." He motioned her to follow him as he walked through the entranceway and turned right a little bit further down the hall.

Sakura quickly slipped out of her shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

The interior of the house was grand and filled with high-end appliances. Everyone knew that the Uchiha's were well off, but hearing about it and witnessing it with her own two eyes were two different things. She stared in awe at the marble countertops and large chef's stove.

"Your house is so fancy, Sasuke-kun," she says breathlessly, face lit up in astonishment.

"Hn." He watched out of the corners of his eyes as she gawked over everything in the room.

_How easily amused is she?_

Pulling out a barstool at the kitchen island, he directed her to sit in it.

"Wait here for a minute." He quickly departs and returns with some Band-Aids and anti-septic.

Setting the homework binder on the counter next to her, he then runs a rag under the cold water in the sink before ringing it out and squiggling her around in the chair to face him. He smirks when he sees her visibly shudder as his thighs come to rest against her knees. He pulls her chin up, to face him and starts dabbing the scrape on her forehead.

"Explain it to me while I clean you up."

"O-oh, okay," she mumbles out breathlessly. It's more than a little difficult to concentrate when her body turns to putty in his hands.

"You see… um," she takes a deep breath to steady herself. "There are multiple genes for the same trait, like eye colour and blood type."

He's not even listening to what she's saying. He already knows all this. Instead, he focuses on the way her eyebrows knit together in nervousness, the way her lips quiver slightly and how her breathing is coming out in uneven pants. She fidgets with her fingers on the rim of the chair as she proceeds to discuss how the phenotypes are written in the table to determine the likelihood of inheriting which traits.

"Ah," she winces as he daps the anti-septic on her cut.

"Sorry." He pulls back to examine his work and catches her looking up at him. Several seconds pass between them as they stare into each other's eyes. He finds them so enchanting. Just what is she doing to him, making a dangerous excitement pool in his stomach over something so little.

She's the first to break eye contact. Yet another tinge of pink makes its way across her cheeks.

He smirks as he takes the non-adhesive strips off the band-aid. That reaction of hers, he has to see more of it.

"Your parents must be wondering where you are?" He asks casually.

His eyes take in everything. Especially the way her teeth sink into her lower lip.

"They're away on business."

"Aa." He pauses. "Don't you have any friends that are expecting you?" He notices as she shifts in the chair, her eyes falling dejectedly lower.

"I don't really have any friends," she mutters out softly, hoping he doesn't hear, because it's pathetic and he will find it lame. He hears her perfectly.

His fingers twitch a little as he presses the band-aid down over her scrape. Her answers aren't helping him dissuade his darker self from taking over.

"That's a shame," his smirk transforms into a grin.

He can feel it inside him, gnawing and clawing, trying to scratch itself to the surface. It's been so long since he let it out. So long since he satisfied its brutal demands.

_Too long. _

He needs to feel a body wriggling beneath him, screaming for dear life and begging for mercy. That familiar withering in pain as they gasp and sob, covered in their own blood. That way they look up at him, fear seeping out of every inch of their body and soul as he wraps his hands around their neck and drains the life out of them.

Oh, what a sight it is.

It's his addiction. Itachi should know better than to leave him alone in this house for more than two weeks. He's been on edge for days, and the fantasies of stalking the nights in search of his next prey have been growing more and more vivid. His self-control is at its limit. If he doesn't do something about these urges, he's going to lose it.

He walks around to the other side of the counter and opens a drawer; slowly, he pulls out one of the many syringes he has hiding throughout the house. Keeping it hidden in the palm of his hand, he makes his way back around and stands behind her.

"Ne, Sakura," she shivers at the sound of his deep voice. "Did you see many people on the way here? It's usually pretty empty so I was just curious…" He holds his breath, his usually steady heart now pounding in his ears as he waits.

Sakura's eyebrows furrow as she thinks.

_What a strange thing to ask. _

She feels goose bumps prickle against her skin but shakes the odd feeling off. Her mind races to retract her steps. Most people were gone from school by the time she made her way back from the detention room, and Sasuke's house is in the opposite direction from town.

"I…" something makes her pause, and tells her not to answer or at least make up something that's untrue.

_But this is Sasuke-kun_.

Shaking her head, and laughing a little to herself, she replies.

"I don't think I saw anyone."

Before she even has time to register the slight sting in her neck, she finds herself falling forward. Her heavy eyelids are closing against her will. She's falling, falling, falling.

Vaguely, she's aware of two arms encircling her waist and catching her before she can fall right off the stool.

Then, everything turns black.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Groggily, Sakura rouses from her drug-induced haze. As her consciousness starts to kick into gear, the first thing she notices is the soft mattress her back is pressed firmly against. Then, like a rush of cool air, she feels a pounding headache radiating in her skull. It feels as though her skull has literally been cracked in two.

"Ugh," she groans, face wincing in pain.

The next thing she's aware of is how heavy her body feels. It's like her body has been filled with sand to keep her weighed to the ground.

She tries to pull her arm down to rub her temple but hears the clanking of metal and can't pull her arm down past the top of her head.

"What the…" she grumbles. Her mind is too disoriented to comprehend her surroundings. Slowly, she manages to open her eyes. Blinking several times, she stares up at the gray ceiling. She stares at it so intently in an effort to reach some answers on what she's doing here or where she is, but after several seconds her brows furrow in confusion. This is unfamiliar.

She doesn't even remember how she got here.

"Ah, Sakura." Her body tenses at the sound of the deep, sing-songy voice. Something about it makes a foreboding knot form in her stomach.

"You're finally awake." With uncertainty, she looks down to see Sasuke straddling her hips, sitting upright with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

An intake of breath.

A pregnant pause stretches between them. He's wearing a white kimono with dark gray snakes patterned into it. It's loosely tied around his waist, leaving part of his chest exposed, and cutting off just above his knees.

_When did he change?_

Her eyes shift to focus on his face. His lips are curved in a small smirk. She doesn't know why it causes her head to draw back further into the pillow. What's most unnerving though, are his eyes. There's some form of amusement swimming in them. Not the usual amusement found in eyes of a friend, but something twisted. Something she knows she's never seen before but instinctually knows is not right.

Shaking aside her observations, she pulls harshly on the chains that bind her wrists in an effort to show the dark haired male her current predicament.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she breathes out.

The only reply she receives is a tilt of the head.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yells out again, with more urgency this time.

_Why is he so calm?_

"I think… I think I was attacked, you have to get me out of here!" She winces a little as the cold metal clasp digs into her skin in her desperate plea to break free from them.

"I have to get home," her shrill voice echoes off the cement walls of the room they're in. Her wide, green eyes bore into his trying to get some answers. Again, she's taken by the look in his eyes.

_They look completely different from before. _

She shudders, feeling her skin start to crawl and the hairs on her neck stand on edge.

_Why is he looking at her like that? _

"Sasuke-kun," she says more slowly due to her growing confusion.

**Like.**

"Sasuke-kun, please."

**She's.**

Tears start to escape her eyes. Understanding of the situation is slowly donning on her, despite her mind's adamant refusal to believe it. All those questions he asked her in the kitchen.

**His. **

How can you love someone so much, dedicate so much of your time thinking, dreaming, watching them. So much time, and still miss something so important. What she felt was not infatuation, she was always sure that it was love.

**Prey. **

She didn't know him at all. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head in a desperate refusal of her mind's rationale. There's no way he would do something like this. He was cold and distant, but she'd also seen him as a loyal and honest friend. There just had to be another explanation for this. In her mind, she chants, over and over again that she was wrong. Sasuke wouldn't do something like _this_.

Still, the tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.

She feels him leaning forward, and then his messy hair brushes against her face, mingling with her tears. Her eyes squeeze together more tightly.

"Open your eyes." His hot, slick tongue runs along her cheek, making her cringe and shudder in disgust.

Feather light kisses brush down a trail of tears before his lips brush against the shell of her ear.

"You're mine now." He hissed the possessive words in her ear. He still wasn't entirely sure what it was about her that made him want to _own _her, possess her, control her. You name it. He wanted it all from her. She was his new toy. A toy he'd make sure to thoroughly enjoy before breaking.

Suddenly she feels a wave of nausea wash over her. How can someone so ordinary, so plain, so invisible, be caught in something like this? Her body freezes in place, as a cold chill makes its way up her toes and through the rest of her limbs. She doesn't want to be here. She wants to be back in her room. Back in her safe, warm, comfy bed. Why did she come!

Sasuke smirks against her and releases a rumbling snicker. Her reactions are even better than he thought. The way she tries to convince herself that he's not the reason for her current detainment, and then the way her body tries to withdraw from the situation completely. What a helpless girl.

"Sa-ku-ra," he intones each syllable of her name.

"We're going to have _so_ much fun together." Because he's going to make sure she's present every step along the way.

She shakes her head from side to side, trying to throw off his offending mouth. In response, he grabbed her chin and roughly turned her head to the side so he could continue his actions unperturbed by the pink haired mess. Running his tongue along the shell, he stopped to suck and nip at various places.

Sakura whimpered softly in reaction to the unpleasant sting he left as his teeth grazed along her skin.

The sound was like music to his ears. Think of the chorus of songs he'll have her singing before the night is done. The thought sends a jolt of pleasure raking through his veins.

"Stop!" She squirmed under him in an attempt to put distance between them.

His smirk widened as his lips travelled down her neck, leaving small red marks, which were sure to bruise.

"Open your eyes." He repeated his earlier command.

"No! P-please, stop it!" She didn't want to look at him. All she wanted to do was pretend this wasn't happening and that she was somewhere far away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled back slightly to look down at the girl shaking beneath him. So defiant. He didn't think she had it in her but it turned out to be a pleasant surprise. His new toy needed to be taught her lesson.

Leaning down, he bit her neck. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood and leave an angry red imprint of his teeth on her skin. Her eyes shot open as she cried out loudly. Every muscle in her body clenched in retaliation to the hot pain now throbbing on the side of her neck. She was barely aware of Sasuke lapping up the blood that escaped the sore wound since her vision immediately blurred from the renewed flow of tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke sat up again to admire the way her fear shone unmistakably in her captivating green eyes.

"That's better." His hands lean against her abdomen for support.

She was so weak. So frail. So small. Her entire existence was in his hands. It was unbelievable how pitiful she looked with her puffy cheeks and eyes filled with tears. It would be _so_ easy to break her.

But God, did he love it when they struggled.

He grabbed a knife he had beside him and sneered when he saw her eyes widen in absolute terror. The sight of the knife sent her screaming. Completely overwhelmed by her need to survive, she started to thrash wildly against the chains. Her legs kicked and jerked as she fought with all her might to throw him off her. It was primal and instinctive. Her body was possessed by the will to survive.

She didn't want to die. She was so scared.

Unknowingly, her pelvis ground against him in her bid to escape. Sasuke had to bite back a groan, and grinded against her hips in return. Rather than feel worried or annoyed by her insane thrashing, he reveled the way her body moved against his. It was making him hot all over.

"Please, don't kill me!" He met her cry with a nice circular grind. She really didn't have a clue of what she was doing to him.

She continued to fight and kick with everything she had.

"I don't want to die!"

Finally, he slapped a hand to her shoulder to hold her down firmly and put an end to the constant stimulation he'd been receiving in the nether-regions. It wouldn't be good to ruin this too soon. He could already feel himself growing hard from the friction and her fear. Slowly, he drew the knife up to the top of her shirt until it rested at the juncture between the base of her neck and her collarbones.

She stilled. The only sound that filled the room was her shallow pants.

Looking down at her intently, he licked his lips.

"You don't have to worry. We're going to have lots of fun before we get around to _that_." By the end of it, she'd be begging for death.

A scream got caught in her throat as he started to drag the knife down, ripping the shirt in half. He pressed it a bit harder, relishing in the way she withered beneath him and cried out as he left a long, shallow red cut from her neck to her navel.

He pulled the shirt aside as if he was opening a present. Briefly tracing the long cut with his fingers, he leaned down started to drag his tongue along it, lapping up small metallic drops of blood along the way.

"Mm" he groaned against her flesh. Her scent and her taste were so good.

Pausing at the base of her chest he lifted his head to observe her. She was sobbing and burying her face into her upper arm to hide her humiliation, which burned brightly on her cheeks. It was a nice sight.

His gaze dropped her small chest, which was covered by a white bra. _How fitting. _Though, he wonder why she even bother to wear the thing.

Discarding the knife on the sheets beside him, he slowly dragged his fingers up from her hip, over her stomach, to rest teasingly at the base of her breasts. He watched her closely as he poked a finger under the material.

Immediately, her eyes widened to saucers and she gasped before biting down on her lip and shutting her eyes.

"P-please don't!" She chocked on a sob.

"I swear I won't tell anyone! If you let me go, I'll never bother you again and I won't say a word about this ever," she begged with him. All her life, nothing interesting ever happened to her. How was it that plain, boring, rule-abiding Haruno Sakura ensnared the attentions of a psychopathic killer?

She thought she could continue on living without ever thinking of him again? The notion pissed him off and his fingers dug into her skin a little, causing her to wince.

"I _know _you won't tell anyone."

She shivered at the sound of his dark voice, echoing cruelly in her ears. Was there anything she could say that would change his mind? She chanced a glance at him in hopes of finding an answer to that question.

His eyes were full with an amused contempt and his lips were plastered in a straight line, reddened by the stain of her blood. One of the sleeves of his kimono had dropped off his shoulder, revealing more of his pale, white chest. Everything about him screamed danger.

Then, he smirked and slipped his hand the rest of the way under that thin bra of hers. Cupping her breast, he squeezed and massaged her roughly. All the while, never breaking his stare with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Stop!" She gasped. Horrified that he was touching her so intimately. She always dreamed of being with him, but in her dreams he was gentle and endearing.

His response was to brush his thumb over her pert bud.

"Stop it, please!" Once again, she started to wriggle and twist under him.

He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching to elicit a small scream from her.

"Stop, stop, stop! Please, Sasuke-kun!"

Didn't she know it wasn't her place to tell him what to do?

Sasuke yanked up the material roughly and attacked her breast with his mouth. One hand squeezed and pulled her aggressively, while his tongue and teeth assaulted the other. He didn't care that she was crying. She was crying _for him_. He didn't care that she was struggling. She was struggling _for him_. He definitely didn't care that she was gasping and groaning in pain, because she was in pain _for him_.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried, her cheeks burned with humiliation.

"Because…" he withdrew from her breast.

"Because I have to."

He accentuated his point by rolling his hard-on against her pelvis. God did he need her. He groaned and repeated the action.

His lewd movements paralyzed her, sending her body limp against the bed. Fearful that the slightest movement would accidentally stimulate him further.

In frustration he thrust against her more roughly.

No, no, no, no, no!

There was no way this was happening. There was no way he could do this to her. She'd never even held hands with a boy and here she had one rubbing against her. She couldn't have sex. It was scary. It would hurt! How could he be such a monster? The most terrifying, evil monster she'd ever met.

With a steady pace he eagerly thrust against her, and all she could do was gape at him in numb shock.

_She shouldn't look so surprised, her struggling is what caused this in the first place._ He released a small grunt.

Unsatisfied by her lack of movement, he grabbed her hip and forced her lower half to move with him. He groaned again, his breath starting to come out in pants. He wanted her so bad. He couldn't wait to take that innocence of hers, soak it up until she was battered and broken. Her innocence was his to take and he'd make damn sure that he did.

Two of his fingers shifted on her hips to slide under the material of her skirt, ready to tear the annoying obstacle out of his way. He's so close to taking what belongs to him. He could play more with her later. Right now he needs to address the bulge between his legs. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he came all over her.

_Click._

He stilled at the sound of the door opening.

The large steel door guarding the exit to the room creaked open to reveal a figure dressed in loosely fitted pants and a black shirt. The figure stepped through the doorway and looked at the two on the bed.

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the doorway. Her stomach performed a flip. At last, her savoir!

"Please, you have to help me!" she yelled desperately. There's no way Sasuke will get away with this now. She's chained to a bed, bruised and bleeding. He can't possibly explain this away.

Except.

"Help! Get him off me!"

The man who entered the room didn't even paying any attention to her. Instead, he's staring directly at Sasuke, with a bored, unreadable expression. She's appalled. How can he just stand there like that?!

Her eyes stare questioningly at the man, as she starts to take in his appearance. He looks amazingly similar to Sasuke, the same chiseled features, same dark mysterious eyes, same black hair only longer and tied back into a low ponytail. He also seems to be a bit older and taller, but equally as handsome.

"Sasuke." His deep, velvety voice fills the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" She almost cheers at the question, only the casual nature with which he asked it makes her body start to tingle.

Sasuke sits up and frowns at the older man.

"You left me for too long, Aniki."

_His brother!?_

Somehow, she notices the way the intruder's eyes darken a fraction of an amount.

"I _need _her." To accentuate his point, he rolled his hips forward and hissed as his hard-on rubbed against her. Sakura gasps in revulsion.

"You know you're not supposed to act without me." His voice was calm, yet held a strong sense of authority.

Sasuke scowled at the reprimand.

"I couldn't help it. It was driving me insane."

Silence passed between the two as they engaged in a silent warfare with the eyes.

Sakura was starting to get that nauseous feeling in her stomach again. Were they actually talking about her as if she wasn't even here? Didn't they care at all that she was chained to a goddamned bed and being sexually assaulted!?

"Where did you get her?"

Sasuke bit his lip and stared down her bruised neck absentmindedly, not wanting to answer his Aniki's question because he knew the answer would be unwelcomed.

Sakura finally flipped. Shyness be damned. This entire situation was sick.

"Let me go! Let me out this minute!" She thrashed again, pulling on the chains in yet another renewed vigor to break free. "I haven't done anything to you! All I did was drop off your homework and this is what—"

A slapping sound reverberated through the small room. Stunned green eyes stare blankly at the wall, the force of the slap having sent her face reeling to the side. All the breath left her mouth as she lay immobilized on the bed. Her cheek burned red from the impact.

Above her, Sasuke hissed, seething in anger with her.

_Stupid weakling needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. _

He was about ready to beat the shit out of her, and probably would have, had it need been for his brother's murderous aura.

"You _know _this girl?" Sasuke winced slightly as his brother's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ok. So he knew he acted impulsively. They weren't supposed to take girls that were remotely connected to them in any way, but what was he supposed to do when she practically arrived gift wrapped for him on his doorstep? Plus, his brother knew that he needed to kill often, so it was his fault for leaving on business for so long. How long did he expect him to suffer?

Before he could even react, he felt himself being yanked off the bed and shoved roughly against the wall.

"Itachi," he ground out as his brother's chest pressed flush against his own. Both of his wrists were pinned against the wall, level with his head and their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you so foolish that you would risk exposing us just for a fuck?"

"Mm, Aniki." He knows his brother is furious with him but he's so horny he could probably get off on just about anything. He tries to roll his hips against his brother but is disappointed when Itachi switches to holding both of his arms above his head with one hand, while using the other to press his wayward hips firmly against the wall.

"Hn," he pouts at the lack of touch.

"You've risked too much by taking her. What are you going to do if people start asking ques-"

"No! She's… she's _different_." His voice comes out so much weaker than usual. He can't lie to his beloved nii-san.

Itachi frowns and gazes questioningly at his younger brother, "What do you mean different?"

Again, Sasuke tries to thrust his hips forward, needing some friction. He's going crazy with his Aniki's masculine scent and proximity. He's like a female cat in heat.

"Please, Aniki!" He whines, leaning in to capture those lips that evaded him for the past two weeks. Itachi draw his head back and continues pressing his line of questioning.

"What do you mean by different?" His grip on Sasuke's hip and wrists tighten painfully, trying to evoke an answer.

"I don't know! She just is… She makes me feel something… I can't describe it." It was the truth. There was something about her that made his skin tingle against her touch in a way he'd never felt before. He'd tortured and killed lots of women before, but he never felt the need to corrupt them. Have them whiter underneath him in the throngs of heated desire. He wanted her. He wanted her in a way he'd only ever wanted Itachi. Except she was pure, and completely his to possess. Like a blank canvass, he could turn her into a bloody masterpiece.

"Now, please." The younger Uchiha grit his teeth together and squirmed in his brother's grasp. His mind already losing itself in want.

Tilting his head slightly, Itachi regarded his brother.

_How interesting. _

Some amusing games would play out in the days ahead, but for now...

Itachi loosened his grip and shifted his knee between Sasuke's legs, rubbing against the swollen bulge. His hand left the younger's hip, allowing him to grind urgently against him, while Itachi made quick work of the sash trying the folds of the kimono together. Leaning forward, he hungrily devoured the other's mouth, claiming every part of that sweet mouth like so many times before. He could torment his otouto horribly right now, make him beg and pray for release, except he's also been away for too long. He smirks as Sasuke moans into his mouth and humps his leg like a goddamn dog.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N (II): **Eep, Sasuke is so horny hehe. I know he's OOC and that Sakura cries a lot, but there's supposed to be eventual character growth ^^; I really need to get my mind out of the gutter and think of more uplifting plots.


End file.
